Cuddle Buddies
by HalloweenJesus
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou decides to take a nap on a couch, but wakes up to find he's now got a buddy locking him in place. Deku X Bakugou cuddlefic one-shot. Just cute fun times.


**A/N: This is fun lol**

It had been a long day for class 1-A, rife with exercise in the sweltering heat that had taken over the city during the last week or so. Many, to say the least, did not find this particularly enjoyable. Thus, it should stand to reason that Katsuki Bakugou was not a happy boy at the moment. Why? It wasn't that he'd had a difficult day, or even a particularly hard-working one; heat meant sweat, sweat meant more time to blow shit up, which was always a win in his book. So why, then? Well...

"Deku move your fucking arm or so help me god I will snap it."

He squirmed a bit to try and loose himself from his captor's grasp, then waited a brief moment before trying for a response again.

"Deku! Arm. Move. Now."

This time he garnered a response, albeit one with a suspiciously sleepy tone to it.

"E-Eh? ...Kaachan?"

"There's no wa- were you fucking sleeping? You...dumbass; move your arm."

"...okay Kaachan, I'm going back to sleep now. You're so _warmmmmm_"

_Warm?! What the fuck? Is he on drugs? _

"D-deku, are you high? What the hell? Hello? Oh goddammit, he's asleep again."

And so Bakugou let out a sigh, defeated for now. No amount of squirming and arm movement seemed to be able to get him out of this fucking cuddle-lock. Gritting his teeth and straining his waist against the soft cloth of the couch beneath him in an attempt to shimmy off the edge, he still found himself unable to move anywhere. Damned Deku was stronger than he looked.

_This is hell. This is where I die._

And so it was that Katsuki Bakugou was stranded on a couch in the common room with one Izuku Midoriya latched on to his back. He'd been trying to get a quick nap in after class, and as soon as he came to, this little _shit_ had managed to weasel his way in behind him at some point and had trapped him in a bear hug. It had been so unexpected that upon waking up, Bakugou had just thought that somebody had put a warm blanket on him or something, but no, it was _fucking_ Deku.

Well, at least things couldn't get any worse.

_...what's that sound? Please god tell me those aren't footsteps oh fucking fuck_

Okay, so maybe they could get worse but surely this person wouldn't be coming into the common room? His teeth were practically sparking off of one another with anticipation at this point. It was all Bakugou could do to just pray to himself, hoping for the best and that he wouldn't be caught in this... situation of sorts.

_Please tell me it's just Aizawa or some shit, please..._

Of course, about 5 seconds after the thought registered in his head, Tenya Iida briskly walked into the room, turned around, and began to speak.

"Bakugou-san, we were wondering if you'd like to play smash with u- what in the world are you two doing?"

Was he blushing? No, no that wasn't happening. Fuck. Then, as if things couldn't get worse, before he could choke out a reply through this cloud of embarrassment, Iida spoke again.

"O-oh! Of course, I understand, I'll uh-, leave you two to it then."

He was sweating. Why was he sweating? Why couldn't he respond? What the hell? Wait, no, Iida was leaving. Shit!

"I-Iida! It isn't what it looks like!"

Okay well, that was a start; now he just needed to convince his mouth to keep moving.

"Oh no, Bakugou-san! I understand, there's no need to defend yourself, and I can assure you that we all support your romantic choices, whether they be standard or otherwise!"

And then, as if what he'd just said wasn't embarrassing enough, Iida gave his trademark grin and thumbs up.

_Yep. This is the end. Tell my mother I loved her because if I ever get out of here I'm killing myself._

Oh. And he was still blushing. Wonderful. Alas, Iida left the common room. At least it hadn't been some gossip-lipped jackass like Gravity Bitch or Icyhot. Yes, that would have been no good.

That said, Bakugou was feeling awfully sleepy at this point, and frankly he wasn't sure if it was worth waiting on Deku. Before giving in however, he gave it one last shove, grinding his ass backwards and trying to force himself out of his captor's iron grip; unfortunately, he ran into two problems. One, Deku's abs were literal steel so pushing back into them was a waste of time, and two, upon moving lower to try and get more leverage, he found himself greeted by what he could only imagine to be a very hard dick.

_AGH! For fuck's sake I'm trapped on a couch with some dumbass with a boner? Is this hell? _

Well.

At least it was _big._ Certainly felt like it, at least. Still though; a dick was a dick and even if Deku's was... large, that didn't mean he wanted his ass up against it. At least right now. Probably.

_God dammit Deku, this makes it WAY fucking harder to hate you._

Thus, easing his ass forwards again to spare himself any further potential embarrassment, Bakugou gave out one last grumble before shutting his eyes. Or, rather, he would have done, if his conscience hadn't somehow convinced him to turn himself around to face Deku. His chest made a good pillow, after all. Yes, that was all. There was no other reason to his decision to face the jackass.

None at all.

About two hours later, Izuku Midoriya woke up to find himself still cuddling with Katsuki Bakugou, save for the fact that this time the boy was now facing him. That was... unexpected.

_Ah! Kaachan will kill me if he wakes up! Best to get out of here while I still can._

And so, he began to try and squirm his way out from the back of the couch, where he was sandwiched between a warm-bodied blondie and the backrest. It was only upon this attempt at movement that he realized that at some point, Bakugou's arms had found their way around him as well, thus he wasn't able to move.

"..Ehhhh, Kaachan?"

He recieved no response.

"Kaachan?"

"_grr.._._fuckin-big-dick-deku... stay still or I'll kill you._"

Oh.

_Oh._

_OH!_

Well, Izuku could only suppose there was no arguing with that. Who knew Bakugou could be such a comfy cuddle-buddy?

* * *

**Lmao so yeah that was a thing. Leave a favorite and a review if you want me to do more BMHA stuff (:**


End file.
